mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Amethyst Star
Amethyst Star is a female unicorn with a pink coat, a violet mane and tail with a floral lavender streak, amethyst eyes, and a cutie mark of three brilliant-cut diamonds. She does not have a given name on the show, but she is named in merchandise. She shares her design with Lyra Heartstrings and "Diamond Mint", shares her mane and tail style with Rose and Silverspeed, and shares her tail style with "Royal Ribbon". She has a speaking role in The Mysterious Mare Do Well.__TOC__ Depiction in the series .]] Amethyst Star is commonly featured in the series as a background pony. During party scenes and running sequences, she usually wears a yellow-orange saddle with a yellow skirt underneath, and sometimes a yellow flower is tucked into her mane next to her ear. She first appears as a passerby in Canterlot in Friendship is Magic, part 1, holding a shopping bag in her mouth while Twilight Sparkle runs past her. She next appears in the party that Pinkie Pie throws for Twilight in the library at Ponyville, and since then has remained a consistent sight in the town. In the episode Winter Wrap Up, she is the leader of the animal team, but she also partakes in the ice-carving scene as part of the weather team. In Over a Barrel, she is a resident of Appleloosa, wearing the same yellow-orange saddle along with a straw-colored, dome-crowned cowboy hat. She appears often at the Grand Galloping Gala in The Best Night Ever. While marching on her way to the gala, she appears hornless when viewed from the front. She competes in Sisterhooves Social alongside "Dinky Doo", and she holds a picnic with "Tootsie Flute" in The Mysterious Mare Do Well. In the latter episode, Rainbow Dash attempts to open her jar of peanut butter in an attempt at heroism, whereupon Amethyst Star responds with her first spoken lines. In A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, Amethyst Star is one of twelve horn-blowing unicorns at the wedding during This Day Aria. Differently-color versions Eight differently-colored versions of Amethyst Star appear in the show, some wearing a saddle and skirt combination similar to hers, either with the same triple diamond cutie mark or with their cutie mark obscured by the skirt. *"Blue Belle" with saddle *"Diamond Mint" both with and without saddle or flower *"Glory"/"Spring Fresh" with saddle and flower *Lemony Gem with saddle *"Orchid Dew" without saddle and flower *"Sugarberry" without saddle and flower *S02E26 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #9 with saddle and flower *S02E26 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #12 with saddle Appearances Times stated below are approximate and taken from videos available online. Merchandise A glitter mini-figure toy named Amethyst Star was released in May 2012 as part of the fourth wave of mystery packs. The toy uses the Rarity mold, but closely resembles Amethyst Star in body color, eye color, and cutie mark. Her name comes from the collector card accompanying the toy. According to the European collector card, Amethyst Star "loves to dance". The U.S. collector card has a longer description and reads, "AMETHYST STAR loves to dance when she hears music!" Another Amethyst Star mini-figure toy and collector card pair was released in November 2012 as part of the sixth wave of mystery packs. The U.S. collector card uses the same description as the previous U.S. collector card. Quotes :Rainbow Dash: You'd better let me handle this, ma'am! For your own safety, I must ask you to stand back! :Amethyst Star: Oh brother... :Rainbow Dash: Ta-dah! :Amethyst Star: Uh... Thanks. :Rainbow Dash: How would you describe what I just did? Would you say I was amazing? :Amethyst Star: Aren't you milking this a bit? :Rainbow Dash: Please, just answer the question! Was I, or was I not, amazing? :Amethyst Star: Oh, you're amazing all right. An amazingly-- :Rainbow Dash: Oh, look! :— The Mysterious Mare Do Well Gallery See also *List of ponies * References pl:Amethyst Star